Squal No Aida Ni-Di Tengah Hujan Badai Tiba Tiba-
by Kashiwagi Sayaka
Summary: Langit berubah menjadi kelabu. Tanda tanda turunnya hujan mulai terlihat. Aku dan kamu berusaha mencari tempat yang aman dari badai hujan. Di relung hati ini, aku berharap hujan ini tidak akan pernah berhenti. Hanya aku, kamu, Hujan dan perasaan aneh ini. Inspirasi JKT48-Squal No Aida Ni. Setlist dari theater Stage Renai Kinshi Jourei.


_Squal No Aida Ni-Ditengaj Hujan Badai Tiba-Tiba-_

_Detective Conan:Aoyama Gosho_

_Teen_

_Romance_

_Shinichi Kudo & Mouri Ran_

_Out Of Charter, Original Charter, Gaje, abal, judul nggak nyambung sama cerita dan warning lainnya harus diperhatikan._

_Kata Sambutan:_

_**Hai, Yuu-chan kembali. Kali ini dengan cerita di fandom Case Closed/Detective Conan dengan Pair Shinichi Ran. Ini Pair Favorit Yuu-chan setelah membaca KomikDetective Conan Vol. 76, 77, dan 78. 79 sudah dirilis dalam bahasa indonesia belum? Kalau tahu, tolong beri tahu Yuu-chan lewat Riview ya! Yuu-chan lagi ngefans banget sama Shinichi, Ran, Sera Masumi, Shiho Miyano dan Okiya Subaru. Makanya Yuu-chan mau mempublish Cerita romantis ShinichiRan. Sedih, deh. **__**Denger berita katanya situs FFN. Net mau di blokir sama pemerintah jepang. Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Yuu-chan belum lanjuttin dan namattin Fic Yuu-chan yang NaruSaku dan Minakushi! Doakan saja semoga server FFN. Net ini menggunakan Server luar negeri supaya tidak bisa gampang**_** dilacak. **_**Segitu dulu deh. Takut para Reader pada bosen ngedenger ocehan Yuu-chan. Cekidot!**_

_Kalau nggak suka mending nggak usah baca nanti malah menimbulkan Flame lagi._

_Squal No Aida Ni-Ditengah Hujan Badai Tiba-Tiba-_

_Sinopsis:_

_Langit berubah menjadi kelabu. Tanda tanda turunnya hujan mulai terlihat. Aku dan kamu berusaha mencari tempat yang aman dari badai hujan. Di relung hati ini, aku berharap hujan ini tidak akan pernah berhenti. Hanya aku, kamu, Hujan dan perasaan aneh ini._

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

_Enjoy It!_

_Simple and Practical!_

_TAKE... AND... ACTION!_

_Play_!

Kriiiiiiing!

Bel berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi, membuta murid murid SMA Teitan bersorak girang. "Besok tugas Biologinya di kumpulkan, ya!"ujar Bu Rinko Toyokita.

"Wakatta, bu!"sahut semua murid murid. Semua siswa siswi kelas XII-B berhamburan keluar kelas tak terkecuali Mouri Ran. "Ran, Hari ini mau mengunjungi makamnya?"tanya Sera Masumi. "Iya. Kurasa tidak terlambat untuk mengunjunginya. Kau mau ikut?"ucap Ran. "Aduh, Gomen ne. Aku ada kerja sambilan di Cafe Holmes. Ini hari pertamaku."ucap Sera penuh penyesalan. Ran tersenyum, "Ya sudah. Nggak apa apa. Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya."

"Iya. Jaa ne!"Sera melambaikan tangannya. Ran berjalan keluar pekarangan sekolah, "Yokatta! Langitnya cerah!"gumamnya sambil menatap langit. "Sebaiknya aku bergegas."Ran berlari meninggalkan sekolahnya. SMA Teitan.

_Squal No Aida Ni-Ditengah Hujan Badai Tiba-Tiba-_

Ran berjongkok di depan sebuah batu nisan. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, matanya terpejam, tangannya di buat seperti orang berdoa—dan memang itu yang tengah dilakukannya di depan sebuah makam seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Tomoaki Araide

"Lho? Mouri-san?"perlahan manik Ran terbuka. Ia menoleh kesamping. Senyum simpul terpatri di wajah manisnya.

Kudo Shinichi berdiri sambil menggenggam sebuket lily putih. "Eh… Kudo-san, ingin mengunjungi makam Dr. Araide?"Tanya Ran.

"Eh, iya. Ini hari peringatan kematiannya."Shinichi berjongkok di samping Ran dan meletakkan sebuket bunga lily putih itu lalu berdoa. Ran menunggu Shinichi selesai berdoa.

"Jadi?"pemuda detektif itu bertanya. Matanya masih terpejam. "Apa?"sahut Ran.

Shinichi membuka matanya lalu berdiri. Ran ikut berdiri, "Sedekat apa dirimu dengan… _Dr_.Araide?"Tanya Shinichi pelan.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Ran, bingung.

"Ng… lupakan."Shinichi memalingkan wajahnya. Ran mendengus. "Huuh…"

Ran berjalan meninggalkan Shinichi, Shinichi mengejar Ran.

Ran memecah keheningan dengan bercakap-cakap. Tiba tiba langit menjadi kelabu, kilat-kilat mulai menyambar-nyambar.

Mendadak ponsel mereka berdua berbunyi bersamaan. Ran membuka _E-Mail_ tersebut. Ia mendesah kecewa, "Badai hujan."Shinichi mengangguk.

"Iya. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang."Shinichi memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku blazer birunya.

Ran mengangguk, namun tertegun. "_Demo_… Rumahku masih jauh. Tidak mungkin bisa sampai rumah teoat sebelum badai."Kata Ran, khawatir. Shinichi tersenyum.

"Tenanglah. Rumahku juga jauh, kok. Aku pasti juga telat sampai rumah. Jadi, kita sama-sama kehujanan."ucap Shinichi. Mau tak mau Ran tersenyum. "_Wakatta_…"gumamnya. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun, perlahan menjadi deras. Shinichi menutupi kepalanya dengan tas di ikuti oleh Ran. "Kepala yang nomer satu!"ujar Shinichi. Ia berlari mencari tempat berteduh. "_Ne! Matte yo_!"Ran berlari mengejar Shinichi. "Kita berteduh di gedung itu saja, ya!"ujar Shinichi menunjuk sebah gedung berwarna biru muda yang terbengkalai.

"Terserah, deh."sahut Ran pelan. Shinichi menarik lengan Ran untuk mempercepat larinya.

Ran merona. Shinichi melepas genggamannya dan masuk kedalam rolling dor—dengan cara menggulingkan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Kudo-_san_!"seru Ran. "Masuk saja! Di sini kosong, kok!"sahut Shinichi dari dalam.

Ran berjongkok dan melakukan apa yang tadi Shinichi lakukan.

"Nah, disini kita aman dari cuaca buruk yang tengah mengamuk itu."ucap Shinichi duduk di lantai gedung. Ran duduk disampingnya.

Hening. Ran sibuk memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil karena kedinginan. "Kau kedinginan?"Tanya Shinichi. Ran tersenyum, "_Iie_. Aku tidak kedinginan."dusta Ran.

Tubuhnya berguncang karena kedinginan. Ia menatap rok SMA nya yang diatas lutut.

Ran mendongkak dan menatap Shinichi. Di bahunya tersampir sebuah sweater berwarna putih biru. "Pakailah. Aku tahu kau kedinginan, Ran. Aku tidak bisa kau bohongi."ucap Ran, "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama margaku, ya. Panggil saja Shinichi."lanjut Shinichi. Ran memerah, ia tidak pernah dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Demo… kau pasti lebih membutuhkannya, Shinichi."Ran mengembalikan Sweater tersebut. Shinichi mendengus, "Kalau begitu kita pakai berdua saja."Shinichi menyabet Sweater nya. "Bagaimana Ca—"Ran membelalakan matanya.

Syuuuut!

"Eh?" wajahnya memerah. Wajah Ran tidak ada satu kepal dari wajah Shinichi.

"Nah, sekarang sudah hangat, kan?"bisik Shinichi. Ran mengangguk samara. Hatinya berdesir melihat wajah Shinichi sedekat ini. Ran memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang. "Jangan banyak bergerak. Nanti Sweaternya rusak."ucap Shinichi, tersenyum geli. Ran menurunkan tangannya. Ia menunduk. Entah perasaan aneh apa yang merasuki relung hati Ran. Shinichi melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh Ran. Ran menatap Shinichi. "Aku masih kedinginan tahu!"Ran tersenyum geli. "Iya. Iya. Aku tahu."Ran balas melingkari tubuh Shinichi. Ran berharap agar badai hujan ini tidak segera berhenti.

_Biarkan aku kedinginan. Asalkan kau menjadi sweater ku. Aku berharap satu padamu, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan badai ini cepat berlalu. Aku ingin terus seperti ini._

_Hanya aku, kamu, hujan dan perasaan aneh ini._

_# Mouri Ran_

_Hujan jangan berhenti, ya. Aku senang memeluknya seperti ini. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang jarang kurasakan, hangat luar dan dalam. Aku berharap hujan ini tidak akan pernah berhenti. Biarkan aku disini, bersamanya, digedung ini. Biarkan waktu berhenti sesaat. Hanya aku, kamu, hujan, dan perasaan aneh di hati ini._

_# Kudo Shinichi_

OWARI!

Bulan depan atau minggu depan… Namida No Shinkokyu—Napas dalam Air Mata


End file.
